


雙手滿盈的月

by kiyoshi0302



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:46:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27627668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiyoshi0302/pseuds/kiyoshi0302
Summary: *此篇攻受無差別，沒甚麼CP要素。*在與司帝國開戰前的時間點。
Relationships: Asagiri Gen/Ishigami Senkuu
Kudos: 2





	雙手滿盈的月

今天晚上是好看的滿月。  
幻抬著頭用他修長的食指跟拇指像是把月球捉住，但其實甚麼也沒摸著。  
千空趁著今天晚上連片雲朵都沒有，可以靠著月光做事，他把燒杯甚麼的拿到實驗室外的盆中清洗。  
「你也來給我幫忙啊，還發呆。」  
「咦～我以為現在是我的下班時間……」  
「你哪還有甚麼下班時間。」  
「好過份呀，我要告小千空讓員工超時工作，會過勞死呀一一」幻用著開玩笑的口氣說著，但也蹲到千空身邊幫忙。  
水是稍早前琥珀跟阿鉻幫忙從河邊運來的，把易碎的玻璃一一搬去河邊太危險了，於是把水搬來還比較有效率。  
望著那盆清澈的水，幻發現剛好月影映在水面之上。  
是月亮啊，幻輕聲地說。  
在幻後來聽聞千空父親一一石神百夜一一的事情後，覺得他真像是月亮般的存在。  
那種覺得它在這，其實又不在這，可它守護著我們夜晚的歸途。  
他起初怕提到百夜的事情會惹得千空不悅，沒想到對於他這個現代人千空偶爾會提起過去的事情，順便也會提到父親這個稱呼或是百夜的名字，千空講起來很平常，聽到千空的口氣沒甚麼異狀他就放鬆了，所以幻偶爾也會反問幾句他們的事情，他們後來常會像這樣聊天。

「今天是滿月啊。」  
不知何時千空坐下看著天上，他手邊的東西都已經處理好了。  
「小千空挺喜歡月亮的呢。」  
「算喜歡吧。」  
曾經幼年的千空抬起頭看著月亮，月亮隨著他而移動，這點讓他開始了他對科學的好奇。  
而他後來也知道了，比起閃爍明滅的星星，雖然明亮的月球看似離地球十分相近，但其實這中間的距離就已經達38萬4400公里，以成年人的腳步而言也得徒步走上二十幾年。  
「三十八萬公里啊……這樣想想人類真的好厲害呢，還能到達月球上面。」  
當年因美蘇冷戰不斷發展太空科技的過程，正是人類在上頭插上了國旗後，象徵人類新的里程碑。  
「不過現在的我們可到達不了啊，但總有一天我會去的，呵呵呵，能在上頭插上科學王國的旗幟也不錯。」千空用手指磨磨下巴，看來是真心這樣打算。

幻將清洗完的髒水搬到一旁去，他低頭看著剩下那盆多出來還沒用到的乾淨水盆。  
幻看著盆中水平面上的浮現的微弱光芒，他靈機一動，跟千空說：「小千空，你看～」  
千空湊了過去，只見幻把袖子稍微拉了起來，接著把雙手放進水裡，手心捧著清澈的水，那點水正巧照著月影，就像月亮在他手掌中一樣。  
「我抓到月亮了呢，厲害吧～」他笑著說，那笑容笑得天真。  
幻灰藍色的眼珠從下緣映照著淡淡的蛋黃色月光，千空其實是差點要直接脫口而出說出那句他自己都覺得有夠噁的話。

「小千空這時候應該想著月亮真美吧，對吧。」  
好似會讀心的魔術師笑盈盈地看著他，千空擺出拿你沒轍的表情，他看似毫不在乎地回著：「啊啊一一是啊。」

fin.


End file.
